


The Importance of Lip Gloss

by EighthPrincess



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an ask on dwficfinder. Ten and Rose have to get married on a planet, and Rose has bought a surprise for their wedding night. If they have one, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this ask on dwficfinder: There was one that I think was a one shot but not really certain. I think it was one of those fake marriage or relationship ones. The only scene I remember was one that was a joke from the nanny tv show. ether 9 or 10 said something along the lines of it didn't count. Rose said that was too bad and handed him a bag and told him that was what she had planned to wear. He looked in it and said there was only lip gloss in it and she told him to suffer. 
> 
> Thanks to allegoricalrose for reading this and encouraging me to post it. I’ve never written Doctor Who before, so I hope you all like it! This can be found on my tumblr as well as my fanfic account.

“Ah, Rose! There you are!” The Doctor said, beaming.

Rose was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of the city, with a small bag by her feet.

“Hello, husband,” she said, with a teasing grin.

“Yes, well, there’s no need to mention that part of the adventure to Jackie now, is there?”

They had landed on Paxria for a part the TARDIS desperately needed. The Doctor had missed the year he was aiming for, landing them during a period where, for some odd reason, you had to be married if you wanted to shop. Since they couldn’t leave without that part, they didn’t have much of a choice. The merchant that the Doctor was trying to get the part from took them to the nearest official and watched them exchange vows.

“I dunno, I think mum would like to know she’s got a son-in-law now.”

“How much is this gonna cost me?” The Doctor asked, with a groan.

“Oh, not much,” Rose said. “Just a nice honeymoon trip, I think.”

He gulped. “You know that wasn’t a real marriage, right?”

Rose laughed. “Yeah, I figured. I had hoped, but—oh, well, guess it doesn’t matter.”

She picked up the bag and stood up.

“Could you do me a favor then, and we’ll call it even?”

He grinned, bouncing on his toes. “And you won’t mention it to Jackie?”

“Not a word.”

“Anything!”

She handed him the bag.

“Could you return this to that shop over there for me? I bought it on the off chance I was going to get a honeymoon night outta this, but I guess I don’t need it anymore.”

Was that all she wanted? That was easy! However, he was curious as to what she bought. He opened up the bag and peeked inside. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn’t.

“Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?” She said, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth.

“There’s nothing in here but lip gloss.”

Still smiling, she lifted up on tiptoes to his ear.

“Suffer,” she whispered.

Dropping back down, she turned and walked back toward the TARDIS, leaving him with the bag. The Doctor looked down at the bag, up at Rose, and then back at the bag again. He grinned, his hearts fluttering and set off after her.

“Rose? Wait, Rose, were you being serious? Rose?"


End file.
